Being Iron Man
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Pepper's a little bit curious and Tony's a little bit worried but also a little bit turned on but don't tell Pepper that. When she decides to try out the Iron Man Suit, what will happen to them? Takes place during Iron Man 2. A one shot story from a follower on tumblr who wanted something light and happy so here it is. Read and Review and see what it's like to be Iron Man.


**Prompt from Anon on tumblr:** Loved "you're the color and I'm the movement"! howsabout something happy this time? New Pepperony Prompt: Tony lets Pepper try out the suit?

**Fandom:** Iron Man 2

**Pairing:** Pepper Pepper and Tony Stark

**Word Count:** 1526

**Summary:** Pepper's a little bit curious and Tony's a little bit worried but also a little bit turned on but don't tell Pepper that.

**Title:** Being Ironman (Tony makes it look easy)

She hated to admit it but his suit was pretty cool. It was something out of a comic book or cartoon show and yet as she walked around his workshop eyeing his first three suits, she had to admit he had skills when it came to mechanics. Now if only he would use that power for good and revolutionize clean fuel efficiency or something. Pepper bit her pink painted lip and heard Tony walking up behind her. She could tell he was keeping something from her, ever since Natalie was hired, it's been all about awkwardness and secrets. "What are you doing down here?" He asked Pepper as he took a few chugs from his water bottle. Sadly it wasn't tasty like water or gin, no, it was designed to slow down the process of dying until he could figure something out. And Pepper couldn't know about it, though she had to, if he had to tell anyone about his own death sentence, it would be her.

And yet at the same time, it couldn't be her.

"I just…" Pepper began to say, though her eyes were still distracted by the glimmer of the armor. "I just came to…" Her voice trailed off again and Tony set his drink down and headed over and put an arm around her waist.

"What is with women and shiny things?" He smiled a little and looked to her. Finally that caused her to break out of her trance.

"Sorry, I just find it hard to believe you made all of these. And that one when you held captive…" She said, it was rare for Pepper to give out such praise, such awe so Tony was eating it up with a grin. "They're amazing." She sighed and looked to him. "What's it like, flying?"

"You better believe it Potts." He tapped his head. "Oh flying? It's pretty awesome." He said, catching her voice's hint of wonder. "Do you want to go for a ride?" He asked with a bigger grin and she smacked his hand off of her and gave him an annoyed look. "No no I mean in one of the suits." Tony corrected himself. Surely she knew what he really meant but he corrected himself anyway. "How bout it Potts?"

"Sure…I." She paused when she realized how quickly she had said that. "I don't mind heights it's just…will it work for me?" She looked to him as Tony walked over to the Mark II and looked it over, thinking it would fit her the best. "I don't want to do anything crazy….you know, like drive a race car." She frowned, her tone implying she was still made at Tony's stunt. Even with his back to her he could feel her disapproval. He would have to make her warm up to him.

"This should work fine." He held out a hand and she took it and stood by him, admiring the suit. "Alright, you'll need to change into something else if you want to be more comfortable." He instructed and Pepper rolled her eyes. "No, I'm serious. I mean if you think heels will work and that skirt, go for it." He shrugged.

"Fine, give me some clothes."

"Oh you want clothes? I thought just hopping in naked would work out for us both and-ow okay…you can burrow one of my shirts." He rubbed the arm where she smacked him. She headed upstairs to raid his closet and while she did so, Tony went to tweaking the settings and capping some of the power levels in case Pepper lost control of the suit. He didn't want his favorite person hurting herself because he didn't put some kind of handicap on the machine he was eager to put her in. He took another chug of green liquid and checked the toxicity in his body. Not good. He made a face but slipped on a smirk when Pepper came down wearing one of his old AC/DC tee shirts. It went to the middle of her thighs and after that, nothing but pretty tanned flesh. "Lookin' good." He couldn't help but admire her as she walked over to him.

"I'm not going to end up breaking the suit or anything will I?" She just wanted to be sure.

"No no I don't think you could but I wouldn't mind having something to fix." Since clearly he couldn't fix himself, he could at least do something he knew he was good at. Like fixing machines and making adjustments. He wasn't good with telling certain people certain things of course, he was still working the kinks on that item on his to do list. "Now come along." He held out his hand and walked her over to the waiting suit and helped her get into it. He stepped back and held the helmet in his hands. Right now he just wanted to admire her for a moment. His woman and his machine. Two beautiful things. "If looks could kill Ms. Potts, I'd be a dead a man." He then snapped his fingers and she moved her arms, flexing her hands and fingers, testing the suit. "How does it feel?"

"It's great Tony, really…" She blushed slightly. This was his thing. She was suddenly realizing how special she was that he was even letting her take a joyride in his own suit. "Thank you." Pepper said. Tony could tell she was getting emotional so he just put her helmet on and JARVIS was online, ready assist the CEO of Stark Industries. "I…I can't do this." She suddenly said and pulled off the helmet, nerves somehow getting the best of her.

"What? You'll be fine, you're always fine." Tony said.

"Will you come with me?" She asked him quietly, unsure as to why she wanted him by her side, but she did. Something was telling her to not go unless he went with her.

"Sure I will." He headed over to his newest model which had just been polished up, the Mark V. Tony got into the suit and walked back over to Pepper who put her helmet back on and she held out her hand for him to take. He was hesitant to respond, for a few reasons but he decided if it would help her relax and thus took her hand and fly up and out of the garage into the afternoon air. "How ya holding up Pep?" He asked her as he looked back to see her struggling a bit, which to him was still pretty damn cute. Tony flew over, let go of her hand and her arms flailed a bit and he moved behind her, his arms moving around her waist. "Okay okay stop panicking. Relax, Pep. I've got you okay?" Tony tried to get her to stop moving so much.

Finally she calmed down and though there was a hefty amount of armor between their bodies, Pepper found herself blushing at the situation she found herself in. "Thanks…" She muttered, hoping he didn't see her face but something told her that her screen was very much visible to him. He let go when she was able to float on her own. Pepper turned around to him and then realized they were standing above the ocean, with the waves about twenty feet below. "Wow…" It was amazing and exhilarating and frightening all at the same time. And it was something she was sharing with Tony. Looking up at him, she moved her helmet up a bit to see him and copied her.

"What do you think?"

"I love it." Pepper blurted out. "I mean…this feeling…I can't explain it…" What should it be called? Her face was still a bit warm and she looked off at the horizon. "You know…" She found her defenses rising. "If you took a girl out like this, you'd probably have to end up marrying her because she'd fall in love with you pretty hard." She laughed a little, though the idea of him doing that with someone was very weird, unsettling even. So why did she even bring it up? Why did that come into her mind?

"Really?" Tony moved closer to her. "Is it working?" He asked her with a small smile.

"What?"

"I wouldn't bring anyone out like this….not unless they're you, Pepper." Tony told her over the sound of the waves crashing below. He took her hand and flew them up to the roof where the view was still lovely but much less noisy. She turned to him, a bit nervous. Was now the right time to tell her he was dying? That he might not be around very long…no. This moment was too perfect, he couldn't ruin it by burdening her. Instead he leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're cute when you blush." He told her and she smiled a little.

"Thank you, Mr. Ironman." Pepper replied.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Ironman." He chuckled softly and kissed her again while bringing her closer. And though they still had on their suits, they felt closer than ever at the moment by the sea.


End file.
